Phase through me
by Spova Is Love
Summary: Nova is married to Manderin, her life couldn't get any worse having the fact that she lives with someone abusive and uses her for his image. But as an old love is lost, a new one blossoms. Who is this new man to come into Nova's life? Will she give love one last try? (Robot monkeys are like regular humans, still robot monkies doesn't follow the plot of the show) SPOVA
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys. I'm back with a new story and I'm actually super excited about this one.i was finally able to log back into my fanfiction account and in excited to be writing about Sparks and Nova again. Read and I hope you enjoy! Leave a review so I know to continue this since I know there isn't much spove fans out there anymore. BButi hope you like it!_ _...…..._

My eyes are burning. My womanhood in pain but I couldn't do anything about it. What was there to do? He was my husband and in his eyes, I should be doing every thing he asks of me. Including acts that I just don't want to do. What made me marry this man? It was love. He was everything I could of asked for when we first met. He treated me just like a queen and it was all just so amazing and perfect. But what changed him? I cry every night silently when I no longer feel his warm arms around, but instead his cold arms that barley even touch me unless it's in a rough way. His love is gone and I'm afraid to leave, he was everything I ever wanted. He says I should be grateful because he has a roof over my head. Or multiple as he puts it since he owns a mansion and is very well known in this city. But non one knows of his harsh ways.

"You are so lucky nova." every girl tells me. But no I am not. I am far from having luck when living with this so called man. But what else is there to do. He gave me so much and I will feel just awful if I just leave, including the fact that leaving could cause so much drama. He's known a lot and I'm afraid. Not just afraid of what some people would say, but afraid of what he will do to me when he finds me.

"Aw yea." he says as he rolls over onto his back, getting off of me. To be a huge relief that he finally finished.

"You know, you're getting a little lose." He says briefly. I turn over onto my side and hide my tears. What a thing to say to is own wife. Curse you.

"But I mean its what I settled for right? Cant complain.'' Manderin is an orange robot monkey with no heart. He's well known through out the city beaus of his money and huge company that he owns. He has me living in this huge house full of maids and workers in the back to keep some of his plantation going. When I first met him he was just so amazing. And I was extremely happy to finally be able to move away from the city and into this huge dream home. But this is no longer a dream, but a huge nightmare.

Manderin gets up and stretches, he doesn't even take a look at me when he's already walked into the bathroom to shower and change. I'm left with my thoughts and my quiet weeping. I weep for the pain but I also weep from the love I truly miss. The love that has now turned into hate from me and lust from him. He says it keeps his image safe by having a beautiful wife by his side. Even if it is complementing me it is said with no love and that makes me feel as useless as being called the ugliest girl alive. This huge house echo's to me. To me it is lonely. No children, I've been wanting children but it just isn't what he wants. He doesn't feel the need to start and actual family with me, so every time he uses me for his pleasure he uses protection and makes sure not to impregnate me at all. But what changed? I don't know. Maybe he was always like this and I just got blinded by the fact that he was taking me away into this huge home. Who knows, but I do know one thing and that's the fact that I don't want to be here anymore.

I hear the shower turn and manderin shuffling around inside. He comes out with a towel around his waist and walks over to his dresser.

''Clean yourself up nova. I'm having some new workers come in today to work in the plantation, some of the ones I already got are getting a little too old to keep on working in my plantation.'' He puts his tie on and turns over to me, I had already wiped my tears away and I shoot him a small smile. He walks over to me and places a hand on my check. Its cold.

''My dear Nova.'' He leans down and gives me a quick kiss before getting up and walking away through the doors. They close and I'm left alone again. I sigh and finally gather up the strength to get up and go to the shower.


	2. Chapter 2

8:00am

In the shower I slowly rub my body and fur with shampoo to make sure I'm nice and clean. His hands on me don't feel the ae and I always feel the need to clean myself thoroughly when he even lays a finger on me. Its not love when he touches me but just pure lust for him and maybe even a little thing to just get him through every day. He is a busy man and I sometimes am happy for that. He comes home tired sometimes or sometimes isn't home for days on end to deal with his business. That doesn't bother me as al I do is walk around this huge place or just go into the garden a lot , as I really love to look at the flowers and even lay on the grass by myself as I have no friends any longer. All of my friends stayed behind in my old city. Once I decided to stick with mandarin because I thought I will forever be happy with him, I lost my friends and m parents passed away a few years ago.

When my parents passed away I was devastated. Not seeing them in so long and yet I couldn't even be there on their last day of this earth. Mandarin was there for me though out their death and even allowed me to visit their funeral and helped me with the entire cost of it. It was a sad day and to this day I still feel sadness about never being there for them. Mandarin never allowed me to leave his side and just wanted me to be a stay at home wife as he was afraid of me running around with other robot monkies. I'm not flimsy.

I sigh and turn off the shower. Stepping out I rub my fur with a dry towel and wrap it around my body while stepping out into the bedroom. I see mandarin has the maid set my clothes out for the day as it was an important one for him. I see the white dress layed out. Off the shoulder and mid thigh high. I quickly bein drying my fur and hurry up and get dressed, I don't want to make mandarin wait.

Once dressed I take one final look at myself. My bright yellow fur nice and soft and my eyes still shine as I always thought they did. I smile at myself.

''Nova!'' I hear a knock at the door, I take a quick look at the time and gasp. Rushing to open the door I see one of my favorite maids, her name is Rosa. A grey robot monkey with blue eyes.

''Nova, your husband has been waiting for you down stairs! You know how he hates waiting!'' she basically does a lot of the panicking for me. Me and her have become very close over the years and he

s the only one I can trust.

''yea, I'm going.'' I say with sigh.

''Are you alright my dear?" she ask me with a worried look.

I smile, ''Yes, I'm fine. I just don't understand why I always have to be with in times when he's hiring new people or firing them.''

''You know how much he cares about his image.'' I nod

''Now hurry up and head over, he's going to loose his mind if you take any longer!'' she gently uses me along and I quickly walk over to the stairs. Heading down I open the front door and see mandarin standing there with some of his assistants.

''There is my beautiful wife!'' His compliments mean nothing.

''What took you so long sweetie? Got to get started.'' he wraps his arm around me and to go along with it I lean on him.

''A beautiful wife takes time.'' says his assistant, a male brown monkey. I smile and try to pull of a meaningful one.

''Shall we?'' says Mandarin. We all begin walking to the front of the house where there are all his current workers standing and some of his new ones yet to be.

8:30 am(same day)

Sparks POV

''Sparks!...Sparks get up!'' my blanket gets yanked off of me and I quickly sit up.

''What Gibson! What!?'' Gibson, a blue root monkey with black eyes stare at me with a glare.

''You're going to be late for your job picking!'' I look at the time and yelp. I quickly jump out of bed and head straight to the shower.

''Why didn't you wake me up beforehand!'' I yell angrily as I rub my fur with soap.

''What do you mean!?I've been trying to wake you up since eight! Not even Otto was able to do it! Now hurry up and get dressed! You have to be over there by 9:30!''

I scoff and wash the soap off of me and step out, Antuari had already helped me lay out my clothes for today. I put on my black shirt and black jeans, making sure they are nice and wrinkle free I look at myself in the mirror. I smirk at myself.

''Looking good sparks, they should hire you for sure!'' I say to myself out loud

''Not if you're late!'' I turn around and see Gibson.

''Knock next time!" I yell. He laughs.

''Breakfast is downstairs, Otto made it, make sure to eat and be on your way.'' He leaves and follow quickly after, I'm starving!

I see everyone else already at the table. Antuari, Gibson, Otto, and Chiro already eating. I sit down and start to shove food in my mouth.

''Sparks! You're going to choke if you keep eating like that.'' Chiro, a orange robot monkey with white eyes says. I smile at him with food in my mouth. Gibson face palms and continues eating.

''You think you'll be lucky enough to get hired in such a place sparks!?" Says Otto.

I nod.

''They need new young….HANDSOME , workers to be working in their garden.'' I say with a smirk.

''Yea well the handsomeness will be rubbed off of ya once you're covered in dirt with all that garden work. Plantations for miles sparks, and right behind their very own home. So if you do get hired be careful! You don't want to risk getting fired because your boss peeks his window and sees you jumping around with his shovel.'' Says Gibson.

''I won't risk it, the pay is so good! Have you seen how huge their house! How many people do you think even live there!?'' I say.

''I heard its more workers then actual occupants.'' Says Antuari.

With living a small town myself, everyone knows about the huge mansion. Our town is in the same town as it. Who ever waned that mansion built, built it in the same town as ours so he can have many room for his plantation, as behind out town there are huge open fields which belong to him. It is secluded. It is our town and our stores and shops, and then you reach gate where more higher class people are and at the end is the big mansions that sticks out. To get their I have to take a bus, as the higher class town doesn't wants us lower class wandering around over there, so once we reach the gate, on the bus we go until we reach the mansion. I really do hope I can get hired. We all work in different places but I was lucky enough to earn a spot in a 'maybe' at earning the job of working for the big boss. The pay is too good not to try.

''Sparks if you don't tart heading over now, you will miss the bus.'' I jump out of my seat and run out the door.

''Thanks for breakfast, wish me luck even though I don't need it!" I Yell while running out the door. While running across town I smile and wink at a few cute females. They giggle and I smirk. I then bump into Sofia.

''Wow sparks in a hurry?" She's a cute black monkey with pearly eyes.

''Yea got a job opportunity I don't want to miss.'' I say with a smirk. She wraps her tail around mine.

''Well go get em tiger.'' I smirk and continue running. Sofia is someone I've been flirting with a good while now, we aren't dating as I don't really think about that stuff I'm just a huge flirt! What can I say, the ladies want me. I run past friends and finally reach to where the bus is suppose to be. I see a friend of mine that suppose to be coming with me as well. His name is Leo.

''Hey Leo!'' I say trying to get through the small crowd.

'' Hey sparks!'' He smiles at me and I stand by him.

''I'm nervous about this, I hope we get the job.'' I nod.

''Me too, is the bus here yet?"' I look around and don't see any bus.

''Hasn't arrived yet…. But- Oh! There it is!'' He points behind me and I see the white bus. We all rush to get on. The seats are very comfy , my friend sits next to me and the bus makes its way into the gated town and to the mansion. I look out the window and se everyone with their cars and fancy hats. I'm intrigued by the beautiful houses I see. My moth hangs open a little as I stare at the beautiful streets and cars.

When we finally arrive to the mansion, my eyes widen. It has to be at least five stories high right? Ten? Its huge. I look at the huge gardens and the shiny gate and windows. We step out the bus.

''Dang..'' I say.

''You can say that again.'' Say Leo as he's transfixed on the sight before us as well.

'' will be waiting for you guys at the front. Just follow the sidewalk and stop when you see a white line. We begin walking and everyone seems to be in awe. This house is huge! Even if all the houses in my town were put together it still wouldn't be as big.

When we get the white ling we were told to be put into lines of 10, an easier way to pick out employees and to see us all. Now we just wait for him. I was put almost at the very back so I can barley just see. But oh well. Now we just wait and hope for the best.


End file.
